Miracle of Love
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: A curse and a small miracle happen in the same time. Reina the evil Neutral comes back to get revenge on Raf and for that she creates a curse that will send every eternal to another dimension where nobody will remember who they were in the past. But at the same time a miracle is born that on her 10th birthday might save everyone...but can she do it by herself? Or will someone help?
1. Prologue

**Miracle of Love**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Sulfus run through the stairs in spiral form as fast as he could, he should be fast...he didn't have much time..._she _didn't have much time. That thought caused shivers to go through the man's body...

Finally he arrived at the top of the stairs and there she was...his beloved, his angel...in humans form, she was wearing the same dress she wore 10 years ago...her skin however wasn't as pale as the last he had seen her, now it had gone back to its normal color. The hands of the woman rested against her chest, her red lips closed without forming any smile, that smile he loved so much...her blue eyes color of the morning's sky were closed. Sulfus took off the cover of the crystal coffin where his beloved slept peacefully, where she has been sleeping for 10 years...

_"You just have to kiss her. The kiss of true love will wake her up from the eternal sleep where she is trapped"_ he remembered well the last words Blu had told him before he had left the hospital...and so he leaned in and placed his lips against Raf's. Suddenly a small wave spread through the place where they were...Sulfus removed his lips from his beloved and looked at her face and then...suddenly his angel opened her eyes and took a quick breath.

It had worked! Blu was right, the kiss woke up Raf from her eternal sleep! Raf's eyes moved towards Sulfus..."You..." she raised a hand and placed it on her beloved's face "You found me..."

Sulfus smiled and helped her sitting up "Why? Did you have any doubts?" he caressed Raf's cheek "I will always find you..." the woman smiled and kissed him again. Once she separated from her beloved's lips, Raf looked around "Where are we? The last time...I was in my bedroom..."

"It has been 10 years since then Raf...now we are underneath the city..."

"10 years...but then...Reina's curse...the profecy..and...and Melody! Where is Melody? Where is our baby girl?"

Sulfus' eyes lost its life once Raf mentioned their small daughter...the man looked down and didn't answer...

"Sulfus...? What's wrong...?" said the woman as she put her hands on her beloved's face and forced him to look at her...Sulfus' amber eyes were full of tears, some of them were even already running down his cheeks...

"Raf...Melody...she...s-she...doesn't have much life left...i-in a few minutes...she...she can die..."

~*.*~*.*~

Hello people so here I bring the prologue of my new story! Miracle of Love, a story based on the amazing series Once Upon A Time!

Also I leave here the list of the characters, each character has got a new name and also a job:

Sulfus:  
- New name: Shade  
- Job: Mechanic

Cabiria:  
- New name: Sofia  
- Job: Tarot Reader

Kabale:  
- New name: Karen  
- Job: Pharmacist

Gas:  
- New name: Herman  
- Job: Chef

Miki:  
- New name: Charlotte  
- Job: Librarian

Urie:  
- New name: Rosemary  
- Job: Florist

Dolce:  
- New name: Candance  
- Job: Coffee shop owner

Blu (for those who don't know who she is, she is a character from the second season)  
- New name: Miranda  
- Job: Melody's Nanny

Andy (a friend's OC, I have her permission to use her character)  
- New name: Phoebe  
- Job: Magazine Director

Marrie (a friend's OC, I have her permission to use her character)  
- New name: Monica  
- Job: Policewoman

Naomi ( Me)  
- New name: Liliana  
- Job: Teacher


	2. The curse and the miracle

**Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 1 – The curse and the miracle**

A night...it was just a night, but a night special for the two...both knew it shouldn't happen, both knew they shouldn't do it, both knew it was wrong...both knew...it was a sacrilege...just like their love...but in the end this love had defeated all those reasons from before...and in their human form they let all the passion go out. That night could be their last night together, after that their diplomas of Guardian Angel and Guardian Devil would be in their hands and then...both would return back to their respective cities and probably would never see each other again (PS: I forgot to tell, in this story our protagonists don't know yet about the existence of the Path of Metamorphosis). But even if their love was destined to die like this, that night would be in their minds for all eternity, it didn't matter if in the future they would marry and even have children with others...that will be an eternal memory...

But things didn't go the way they were planned...because something was created in that night...

"How could this happen?!" yelled Arkhan, his voice echoed through the whole room, they were in the Chamber...which meant nothing good had happened...and yes...for most eternals it wasn't a good thing...can you now guess who are sitting on the chairs of the middle of the room? Yes, them...

Raf and Sulfus...

"Do you seriously want me to tell you how it happened...?" repelled Sulfus, his voice tone was very ironic and not happy at all, his arms were crossed over his chest but just then he looked at the Angel sitting next to him and his eyes softened...in a way he felt culpable...he felt culpable because she felt culpable...damn what a game of words...Raf was looking down, the hands on her legs...damn it he wanted to hug her but he couldn't!

He sighed...he knew Raf didn't regret their night of love, neither he did! It had been the most beautiful night for both of them...but the consequences had been too high and serious...and he still couldn't figure out how Arkhan and Temptel had managed to find out either about their night, either about the secret only both of them knew...but then it hits him! Of course! Their mascots! It wasn't the first time those two spied on them through their mascots! Now everything made sense...damn it...

"Stop with the jokes Sulfus!" scolded Temptel, the devil huffed and didn't say anything else..."Are you two aware of the gravity of the situation?! This is more than a sacrilege! It's...it's...!" she couldn't even find the correct word to describe the situation...

"I'm very disappointed, Raf...how could you get pregnant with a Devil's child, I wasn't expecting this from you!" said Arkhan which only gave the poor angel a huge will to cry, to run away from that place and lock herself in the bedroom for all eternity...

On the other seats, their friends just didn't want to believe in what was happening...Andy, Raf's youngest sister, didn't want to believe in what was happening to her sister...

"No...this can't be happening..." murmured the girl putting her head between her hands, her friends, Naomi and Marrie sitting next to Andy were trying to comfort her although not even them could find the right words to do it...

Sulfus on the other hand turns his fists into balls...seeing the reaction of their friends and the pain Raf was feeling...he stood up suddenly from the seat and looked at the teachers angry...

"Enough!" yelled the devil "You don't know anything else to talk about than the damned sacrilege! Professor Temptel you always say the rules are made to be broken but instead you are always reminding us of the damn V.E.T.O and the sacrilege! I'm tired of all these rules! Yes me and Raf made love, yes she is pregnant and so what?! Have we caused the end of the world? Have we caused an earthquake? No! Yet you are here, talking as if we had!" everyone looked at the young devil a bit surprised...

"You're right nothing happened but this won't erase ever what you two did, even though you were aware it was wrong!" continued Temptel, then she looked at her colleague who nods, not too long later she did the same...

"We have no choice. Raf you must abort" said Arkhan without evasion, the angel once she heard that raised her head with eyes widen, Sulfus was shocked as well...well everyone was! They weren't expecting the two teachers to order something like that! Let alone an angel like Arkhan! Yes sure, that child to their eyes was an error...but...to abort...? Instinctively Raf put her hands on her belly as if wanting to protect her child...and that was exactly what she wanted...

"No!" said Sulfus "You can't force her to abort! It's her body, it's her who must decide what to do and not you! What she has inside her it's OUR child, not yours!"

"I beg you..." finally the blonde angel spoke up for the first time, everyone looked at her, tears were falling from her eyes as she stared at the teachers, she stood up from the seat "I beg you don't force me to abort...I...I can't do it...I can't..." her hands were still on her belly...

"I'm sorry Raf, but I have no choice" disse, decided, the professor

"No-" the poor girl didn't have the time to finish the phrase because she suddenly faints, Sulfus barely had time to catch her in his arms.

"Raf!" the friends and sister of the angel stood up from the seats and flew towards her

"It was probably the nerves" said Urie once she checked and made sure Raf's pulse was okay

"It was your entire fault!" said Sulfus looking again at Arkhan and Temptel, those were about to reply when suddenly the doors of the Chamber opened. Everyone raised their heads to see who had entered...it was nobody else than a Seraph and a Malebolgia, the messengers of the High and Low Spheres, everyone now was wondering why they were here...probably because of the new sacrilege...

"Professor Arkhan, stop, we have got a message of the High and Low Spheres" said the Seraph, everyone now feared the worst...

"We are already taking care of everything, the High Spheres don't need to worry" said Arkhan however the Seraph raised his hand

"Silence and hear professor" he walked towards the poor fainted Angel, still in Sulfus' arms and surrounded by her friends and sister, Sulfus became tense as the Seraph approached..."I have no doubts that you must be the father of the creature she has inside her, am I right?"

Little by little the boy nodded, still not very convinced, the Seraph stared at the professors "This girl won't abort" everyone in that room remained shut but also surprised, shocked...

"How come?!" said Temptel

"The Low and High Spheres have spoken up!" said the Malebolgia "They sent us here to say that nobody shall touch the creature inside that angel."

"How come not? I thought aborting was the first thing the High and Low Spheres would think of." Said the angel's teacher

"Indeed it was. If it wasn't for the threat that's coming" continued the Seraph

"Threat...?" murmured Temptel

"Reina has escaped..." said the messenger "And this time it wasn't their fault" continued as he looked at the couple "Reina has become strong enough to escape from the Limbo...and the Low and High Spheres have discovered something terrible, a threat for all eternals..."

"And that would be...?"

"A curse...a curse so strong that will make us forget everything we are, this curse will take all the eternals to a dimension where there is no magic, let alone a way out, nobody will remember that in the past was an eternal, time will freeze, the only one with power will be Reina...she will make us all suffer for all eternity..."

"Oh no that's terrible!" said Dolce

"Is there something we can do to stop this curse?" asked Cabiria

"Unfortunately no...but there is something we can do, to have at least a hope of salvation...and it's that what she has inside of her..." said the Seraph as he pointed towards Raf, everyone stared at her

"Are you saying that the creature half angel, half devil will be our salvation? How come?"

"This creature has got powers either from an angel, either from a devil, it a force very rare and very powerful that can save us all..." continued "But unfortunately its powers will only begin having effect after 10 years..."

"10 years? I don't understand how my child can save us all after 10 years if surely very soon we will all be swallowed by the curse?!" asked Sulfus

"Because your child won't be caught by the curse..."

"How come?"

"In this very moment its being built a portal that will save the small creature"

"Are you telling me that I will have to put my child in a portal by himself?! Without anyone to protect him in the next 10 years?!" Sulfus didn't like very much this idea of leaving his child alone...especially because he himself once he has been swallowed by the curse wouldn't remember he is a Devil, let alone that he has a child...

"The portal only has got magic enough to accept one person inside of it...that's why Raf, still pregnant, will be the one going through the portal. Surely she will be able to take care and also train your child by herself, so once the child completes 10 years will be able to save us all"

"And are you sure the portal will be ready before the curse arrives...?" asked Arkhan

"Very sure" said the Seraph...who wasn't very convinced by this whole plan was Sulfus...he didn't like at all the idea of leaving Raf alone with their small child in her arms...but it was the only way...

An hour later, Raf finally woke up from her sudden faint...Sulfus, her friends and sister were all by her side when she finally woke up, now she was in her bedroom

"Welcome back to the living world, sis" said Andy with a smile on her lips

"Where am I...what happened?" asked the Angel, confused

"You fainted, you got too much nervous for your condition..." answers Sulfus

"Condition...then the baby...did I abort...?"

Sulfus shook his head "No, you didn't abort, our child is still alive"

The girl sighed "Thank god...but then...why didn't their do it?"

Sulfus looked at Raf's friends and sister, those instead understood the message and left the bedroom, leaving the Devil to tell the whole story to the girl. And that's what happened, Sulfus told her everything that the Seraph and the Malebolgia told them, Reina's curse, the loss of memory and the salvation...

"I see..." said Raf...but she looked depressed

"Raf neither I like the idea of being away from you and our child...but it's the only way..."

The girl shook her head "No...it's not just that..."

"Then what is it?"

"They only allowed us to have this child because it's a salvation! Not because we can raise it with love and together, they only allowed us because they want to use it as a weapon to fight Reina!"

That's right...he didn't think about it...the Devil looked down..."You're right..."

"I'm tired of all of this Sulfus...I'm tired of always being forced to do what they want and nothing of what I want to do! I want to have this child because it's a symbol of our love...and not because it can save us all..." the boy hugged her and tried to comfort her...but he knew well it wasn't possible...not even he was able to comfort himself...

The months went on, months very hard and complicated for Raf...because the child...the Angel was pretty convinced it was going to be a girl...because the baby girl had two natures completely different, the poor girl suffered a lot, she lost all her strength, she barely could talk without screaming in pain...nobody liked to see her like this...the girl wasn't able to continue like this and was forced to go through the rest of her pregnancy in her human form...laying on the bed, without being allowed to move...

"Raf what are you doing?! You should be in bed!" said Sulfus once he entered in the bedroom of his girlfriend and see her not laying on the bed but sitting by the window instead, she seemed to be paler...

"That's...what I have been doing for nine months...I'm tired of being locked in this bedroom..." said the girl as she caressed her huge belly...Sulfus sighed, he let the tray with food on her bedside table and walked towards her, he knew she was perfectly right, he put a cover over her shoulders, after all it was Winter and it was cold...

"Andy gave me this, she said she did this for our child" said the devil as she put something in Raf's hands, it was a blue cover, the girl opened it and saw the baby's name embroidered on it...she smiles, this would be the cover where her baby girl would be once she was born...

"It's beautiful..."

"Come on, you should eat something" said Sulfus as he helped her up from the seat

"The portal...?" asks the girl, worried...she had a weird feeling about today's day...

He sighed "It's not ready yet..." she too sighs...why was it taking so long...suddenly the girl feels a chill through her back, stops walking and looked outside the window "What is it?"

"L-Look outside the window..." Sulfus frowned and approached the window, his amber eyes widened once he saw it...a dark cloud, darker than the night's sky was covering the whole city, no, that wasn't a normal cloud...it was...

The curse...

"Sulfus!" he hears Raf calling him, he turned around and saw his beloved who had a hand on her stomach, a scared look on her face...sweating and had a hard time breathing "The baby...I think...I think she is coming..."

~*.*~*.*~

Perfect...very soon her revenge would begin...the curse was only the beginning of the infernal life that, from now on, the lives of all eternals would be...they would all be in her hands...

~*.*~*.*~

"Oh my god what's that thing approaching?!" screamed Dolce once she looked outside the window of her bedroom, she was together with Urie, Miki, Marrie and Naomi.

"And it's not just that, take a look over there!" Miki pointed towards another place, everyone looked

"The Pherox! So this means that..." said Marrie

"...that cloud is the curse!" completed Naomi

"Girls!" Andy came in the bedroom, she looked worried, scared..."It's Raf! The baby is coming!"

"Oh god right now?!" said Urie, right this wasn't the best moment for the little one to be born...as a matter of fact the labor was settled for the next week! "Alright, Miki, Dolce, Marrie and Naomi you come with me, we must try to stop Reina before she reaches Raf. Andy, you go to the Challenge Room, we must know if the portal is ready!" the angels nodded.

~*.*~*.*~

A desperate scream and full of pain echoed through the whole bedroom, Sulfus didn't know what else he could do! His child was about to be born but Raf refused to push because she knew what would happen if the baby was born before.

The Devil spread some cold water through Raf's forehead and was trying to calm her down but the pain was too much, even more now that she was weak and in her human form, without strength to go back to her eternal form

"Come on Raf, you have to push!"

"No!" cried the angel "I can't...I can't have the baby now!"

"The baby is almost out Raf! If you don't push, she can die!" in that moment Andy came in the bedroom, running

"Guys! The portal is ready!"

"It's too late!"

Raf screams in pain as she doesn't have another choice but push and make her child come into the world...and finally happens...the cry of the baby girl didn't stop as she was put in the arms of her weak mother. She was too weak to be able to talk...but still she managed to whisper "Melody..."

The small hand of the newborn girl grabbed tightly a bit of her blonde hair. Raf moves her hand to caress the little piece of blonde hair on her daughter's head, a small smile appeared once she saw how she was...small sea-blue angel wings where on her back and small horns of the same color on the top of her head, she was a mix of them...

Sulfus gets on his knees so he could look better at his beloved and daughter. Andy sat by the end of the bed, looking at her sister, worried because she was too weak...

But then something lights up on the green eyed angel as she looked again at Raf, Sulfus and her niece..."Raf...Sulfus..." both looked at her "The portal...it only takes one person..."

Tears began sliding down Raf's face as soon as she realized what her sister meant with that...

Melody had to go alone...

"Raf..." murmured Sulfus

The angel tried to calm down, she didn't want to scare her baby "You must...you must take her away...you must get her inside that portal..."

"I don't want to leave you here alone..."

"I stay with her" said Andy, Sulfus looked at her and nodded. Raf caressed her daughter's head before she kissed her there

"Goodbye my little girl..." the devil takes the cover with his daughter in his arms and runs towards the exit, he didn't want to look at Raf...he knew that sooner or later she would break down into a desperate cry as he escaped with their daughter...

~*.*~*.*~

"Shit!" said Sulfus, he didn't find a way out...he was surrounded by the Pherox! He knew well how dangerous those little creatures could be and couldn't allow any of them touch his daughter..."Fire Fly!" the fire hits some of the creatures but still wasn't enough...

Just then one of the Pherox jumped at him and bites the Devil's shoulder; it didn't have time to get all the poison into the eternal's body because he threw it away! "Damn it...very well...Iron Fly!" pieces of iron hit the Pherox finally opening a small path to the entrance of the Challenge Room.

He arrived to the Challenge Room and saw it. The portal. The only thing that could save his daughter from Reina's curse...but also the thing that would take her away from him...probably forever...

Sulfus looked down and stared at his newborn baby covered by the blue blanket that was in his arms...her name was embroidered there...: Melody..it was the little one's mother who picked up that name...the baby girl moved in her father's arms and very slowly opened her bright blue eyes, the eyes of her mother...in a matter of fact she was a copy of her mother! The only thing she had from him was his pale skin!

The sound of the Pherox trying to get in the Challenge Room echoed through the room...Sulfus knew he should hurry up or else they would get him and also her...

He looked back at Melody and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead; the baby yawned and touched with one of the small hands her father's face...

Sulfus showed a small and weak smile as if he didn't want to make her sad "Goodbye Melody..." and he puts her inside the purple portal, he took a few steps back as that thing started to bright a white light...and then it disappeared...together with his daughter...

The devil closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek...

~*.*~*.*~

It wasn't easy but after having defeated the Pherox, Sulfus arrived to the bedroom where he had left his beloved and her sister...his shoulder hurt a lot...but he should get to the bedroom! But then...

"Andy!" he saw the girl sprawled on the floor close to the bedroom's door, she was hurt but still awake "What happened?!"

"Reina...she...she attacked us...I tried to fight her but...I don't know what kind of magic she used, but she defeated me in a blink of eyes..." but then the girl widened her eyes "Raf...Reina is in there with her!"

Sulfus also widened his eyes "Oh no..." he walked into the bedroom of his beloved and faced a terrible scene...Raf was sprawled on the floor, without moving, without showing any sign of life...and on the bed where he had left her...was Reina sitting down, with the Black Sphere on her hands, she had an evil smile on her lips...

"RAF!" the devil took his beloved in his arms and tried to wake her up "No, come on Raf wake up!"

Reina laughs "It's all useless my dear...she will never wake up"

Sulfus looked at her with a look of hatred "You..."

"Don't worry, in a few minutes you won't remember her, let alone that you love her..." she stood up from the bed "Now tell me...where is the baby..."

"I don't know what you talking about..."

"Don't lie to me little devil, I know perfectly that you two were going to have a child together, I spied on you all these months!" said the neutral "Now tell me, where...is...she..."

Sulfus smiles with confidence "You will never find her...she escaped...you will be defeated!"

"We shall see my dear..." suddenly the ceiling of the bedroom was destroyed due to the horrible wind caused by the cloud, Sulfus puts himself over Raf's body to protect her as everything flew away, the cloud began surrounding them

"Where are we going?!"

Reina laughs "To a horrible place...a place without magic...where the only happy ending will be mine!"

~*.*~*.*~

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods...a cry echoed through the trees...a blue blanket was laying on the herb, a small newborn was in there moving as she cried. She wanted her parents, she wanted a safe place...suddenly a shadow covered the light from the child, she opened her blue eyes and looked at the figure. That one after looking at the child for a while picked her up and holds her against the chest.

"Ssshhh, there, there little one...I know that you want your parents...but unfortunately there is no way to bring them back, at least until you have 10 years...but don't worry, I will protect you...I won't let that witch hurt you...I will protect you Melody..."

TBC...


	3. A wish- Part 1

**Characters on the chapter:**

**Melody**

**Blu/Miranda**

**Naomi/Liliana**

**Reina**

**Sulfus/Shade**

**Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 2 – A wish...- Part 1**

_"To wish is to hope and to hope is to wait..."_

_Melody_

On a big mansion, on a big bedroom, a small body was laying on the bed, warmly tucked between the covers. Long blonde hair, with a red tuft on the right side of the head, was all sprawled around the white pillow as a small pale hand held tightly the sheets.

The closed door of the bedroom suddenly opened slowly, revealed a young lady with long blue hair, pale skin and red eyes, she seemed to be on her early thirties. A sweet smile appeared on her red lips as she saw the adorable blonde child sleeping deeply. She approached the bed and put a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Melody" she whispered, shaking her softly, the child moved in her sleep "Melody, darling it's time to wake up."

"Mmm...five more minutes..." murmured the child, the woman smiled and rolled her eyes...it was always the same story

"Alright...but then don't come asking me where your breakfast is, maybe I will give it to Hope" she giggled as the little girl opened one of her shining blue eyes and looked at her

"Your trick is getting old, Mandy...you should make up another excuse" murmured, Miranda, or Mandy as the little girl called her, rolled her eyes once again and approached the girl, sneaking her arm around her waist

"Very well you asked for it!" suddenly the woman began tickling her, the little girl started laughing as she never head before as she kicked her feet "Now do you like my new trick, little girl? Who is the old one here now?"

"I never said you were old!" said the little girl as she laughed, Miranda then stopped tickling her and kissed her cheek before smiling and letting her go

"Happy birthday, Mel" the little girl smiles and then hugs her "Now go, I will get your clothes for school ready while you eat breakfast" Melody nods and then runs downstairs. The smile on Miranda's lips then disappears as she just remembered how old the little girl was now; she sighed and looked at the mirror in front of her "The moment has arrived..."

Once she got Melody's clothes ready, the woman walked downstairs where the girl was finishing her breakfast "Mel" the child looked at her together with her white cat, Hope...she wanted to tell her the truth but she must wait for the right moment...and now it wasn't the right moment "Here, your birthday gift" she said as she put on the girl's hands a big packet.

Hope began scratching the paper of the packet with her nails "No, Hope!" Melody took her in her arms and put her on the floor, and then careful opened the packet: it was a big brown book and on the middle of it was written something with golden letters "Miracle of Love? Why it has this name?"

Miranda sits down in front of her "I made this book and...don't worry soon you will understand why I've given this name to it" the child was very curious but didn't insist...she opens the book and the first thing she saw was the picture of a boy with spiky blue hair, amber eyes, red horns and wings sitting on the floor, nearby a bed where a girl around the same age as his was laying down while holding in her arms a blue blanket...

Why was that scene so...familiar?

"Are you alright, Melody?" the girl looked up and nods

"Mandy...where is Reina?" Reina is Melody's mother...or should I rather say _adoptive_ mother...ever since she found out she wasn't her real mother, Melody became more distant from her...that is if it was even possible to be more distant than she already was. Mother and daughter never were close to each other, the fact Reina is the mayor of the city and that she didn't spend much time at home made their relationship very distant. It was very rare the moments where Reina showed that she loved her "daughter"...

Luckily there was always Miranda, Melody's nanny. The red eyed woman was more of a motherly figure to the little girl than exactly Reina ever was and would be and sometimes this last one didn't approve much the situation...but she knew Melody needed someone to take care of her when she wasn't at home, and it was only for this reason that Reina keep accepting the relationship between the nanny and her daughter...

Miranda sighed "Your mother left early in this morning, I think she went to the mechanic"

To Melody it didn't matter anymore "As always she is not here..." she holds the book close to her

"Melody you know that I don't like when you call your mom by her name..."

"She is not my mother!"

"Melody!"

"I'm aware that not even you are my real mother...but I see you more as my mom than her..." she looks at the nanny "And I want you to help me finding my real parents..."

This catches Miranda by surprise more than ever...she knew Melody had always been a smart child but she sure wasn't expecting this...request from her...but taking a better look...today was her 10th birthday...maybe it has come the moment for many things.

"Melody..."

"I beg you Mandy...help me find my real parents...I...I just want to meet them and...and...and I want to know why they abandoned me..." Miranda hugs the child and holds her close to her chest

"There Mel...we will talk better about this after school, now go and get ready or you will be late"

The child little by little nods and goes upstairs, going inside her bedroom to get ready. Her uniform was a white shirt, jacket and skirt black together with her shoes. Once she was ready, the little girl grabbed her backpack and left home where the bus was already waiting for her.

~*.*~*.*~

The hours went on and now the young Melody was in her last class, the art lesson

"Alright my little ones, since Christmas is close, I'm sure all of you have got your wishes" said Liliana, the teacher, as she walked around the classroom "And that's exactly why I want all of you to do. I want you to express your deepest wish in that paper."

All the children nodded and grabbed the materials they wanted to use on the picture, they began working on it. Liliana walked near all of them, one by one to check on what they were doing...but instead gets surprised by what Melody was doing.

"Who are those two, Melody?" she asks as she stared at the two characters on the picture

"Actually I don't know...I saw them on a book and...I don't know why I felt close to them" answers as she continued painting on the paper

"I see...but then what do they represent?"

"...My wish to find my real parents..." Liliana is caught by surprise but didn't say anything else...maybe she should talk to her nanny about this...

~*.*~*.*~

The bus stopped in front of the entrance of Melody's house, the little girl runs out followed by her teacher. Miranda opens the door and after helping out the child with her backpack, she looked at Liliana.

"Is there a problem?" she asks

"Actually...I wanted to talk to you about Melody..."

Miranda frowned "Has she done anything bad at school?" if yes then it was a surprise...Melody wasn't the type of girl who would cause trouble at school

Liliana shakes her head "No, no, not at all. Actually, lately I've seen her very...quiet? Since she is a very happy child, I've gotten a bit worried...and even more because of this picture she drew at the art lesson" she handed the drawing to the woman "I asked all of them to do a picture of their most deepest wishes and...Melody did this, she told me she saw the blonde girl and the blue haired boy in a book and that they mean her wish to find her real parents"

The blue haired woman gets surprised by this but then calms down...she sighs and then smiles at the teacher "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing grave"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm positive"

"Well then...I will leave" she didn't look very sure...but not wanting to press on the situation, the woman walks out and returns inside the bus. Miranda sighs and entered back home, goes upstairs and walks in the girl's bedroom, finding her sitting on her bed, reading the book.

"Melody "the child raised her head and looked at the nanny "Can we talk?"

She nods and Miranda closes the door, then sits down behind the girl, brushing her blonde hair as she keep reading the book...the woman didn't know where she should begin..."Mandy..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you think my parents abandoned me...? They didn't like me...? They didn't want me...?"

Miranda remains quiet for a while..."Things...are a way more complicated than that..."

"How do you know? Did you know my parents?"

"Well...you could say yes..." she murmured as she keeps brushing the child's hair, but suddenly she turns around and looks with hope on her blue eyes...the eyes of her mother...

"Then you know them right?! You know who they are and where they are!"

"Melody...there are...many things that you should know...and...it's not easy for me to tell you all suddenly..." continued Miranda as she looked down

"But I'm ready for anything! Tell me I beg you!"

She sighed and grabbed the book "Tell me...till which part you have read the book?"

"I've read almost all of it at school...why? What does that has to do with my parents?"

"...Everything...did you read the part where the evil witch creates the curse?"

The girl nods "And then there is a newborn baby girl who will save everyone after 10 years!"

"Exactly...Melody what I want to tell you...is that...everything in this book...

It's real!"

The girl widened her eyes...what did she meant by that...? "H-How so? Magic doesn't exist right?"

"It actually exists...and I can prove it to you"

"How?"

Miranda pointed towards Hope who was curled on the child's bed "With Hope. She can help" she caressed the white fur of the kitty who meowed "Hope, why don't you show your owner what you can do?" to Melody's surprise, the kitty obeyed to Miranda as if...as if she had really understood! Suddenly a kind of pink dust surrounded the kitty and then Melody and Miranda as well.

A bright light appears and seconds later everything was back to the normal. Melody little by little opened her eyes and is caught by surprise once she sees who was standing in front of her, Miranda was completely different! Well...not that different, she still had long blue hair and red eyes but now she also had a purple tattoo under her right eye and her clothes now were a long black and purple coat and purple leggings, wings of the same color.

The little girl was scared! She didn't know what to do or say! But then feels something on her head and on her back, very slowly she turned around towards the mirror not too far from her and sees...blue wings and...horns? Those were really blue horns! The wings were very similar to the blonde woman's that she had seen in the book while the horns...they were exactly like those of the blue haired boy; with the difference hers were smaller...then she looked at her clothes also them different, she was no longer wearing her school uniform but a pink top that exposed her shoulders and then a fluffy white skirt...just what was happening?!

"This is who you are, Melody...and that book you've just read is the story of your parents"

"Y-You mean...that I'm half angel and half devil...? You mean...that I'm the little girl that must save everyone from the curse?"

"Yes..."

"Then you also mean that everyone I know...all of them are angels and devils?" the woman nods "And...my parents...they abandoned me...?"

"In a way yes they did but not because they didn't love you, they loved you more than anything else, you were their baby girl...but...they had to make the worst decision of their lives: separate from you so you would be saved from the curse"

"But...I don't remember seeing any of them in the city...who are they?"

"Your mom...I don't know what happened to her but for all these years I've looked for her and unfortunately I've never found her, I don't know where she is...but your dad is very close, he is the mechanic of the city"

"Then I can go to him!"

"Melody...unfortunately he doesn't remember you, he doesn't remember your mother, he doesn't remember anyone just like the others..."

"Then how will I get closer to him...?"

"I don't know...for now but don't worry, I will find a way to get you two together, you have my word" the little girl hugged her nanny who puts her arms around her "I will always be here for you, Mel...never doubt that..."

"Then what's your real name?"

She smiles "Blu, my real name is Blu. But you must keep calling me by Miranda, okay? This is a secret that only the two of us know" Melody nods. The hours went on and finally Reina arrived home, finding Miranda preparing dinner and her daughter sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Melody" said the woman but without looking at the child

"Yeah...hi..." murmured the child, also she didn't dare to look at her "mother", Reina walked up to her and gave her a gift

"You didn't think I had forgotten your birthday, did you?" the girl didn't say anything because she simply didn't believe in anything else that woman says...she opens the gift and...it was a small purse to take her most important things...however to her it didn't mean a thing...

"Thanks" Reina kissed her forehead and walked away, Melody sighed...the dinner between the two girls was completely silent, Reina wasn't the type of mother who asked her daughter how her day had been, what she had done at school, if she had homework, etc...while the child didn't bother in asking her what she had done at the office...

After dinner Melody locked herself in her bedroom and then just like every birthday from the years before, Miranda walked in her bedroom with the birthday cake, another thing the child and also the nanny hated, was the fact Reina was never present when the child blew the candles, she was always locked in the office working...

This time however Melody took more time to blow the candles because before she did it, she closes her eyes and puts her hands together, as if this time she really really wanted her wish to come true...then she opens her eyes, smiles and finally blows the candles...

It was 22:00 when Miranda put her to bed...but tonight the child just couldn't fall asleep...instead she remained looking outside the window as she caressed the fur of her kitty...she sighed and left the bed. Suddenly she opened her wardrobe, changed clothes and making a rope with the sheets of her bed she run away from her bedroom and from the house through the window!

She hides behind a car once she arrives to her destination...she looked at the house, the lights were off...which only meant that either the person wasn't home yet or was already asleep...deep inside her heart she wished it was the first option...then she hears the sound of a motorbike approaching, she looked and saw the owner of the motorbike parking not too far away from the house. When that person took out the helmet a smile appeared on the child's lips. So Miranda wasn't wrong when she had told her about the house!

The person walked in home and once she made sure he had finally entered home, Melody approached the house...but when she arrived she felt something strange...hesitation? fear? She didn't know...but she really wanted to do this...she gulps and approached her hand to the bell and...rings...

It didn't take much time until the owner of the house opens the door, when he sees who had rung was nobody else than a child he raised an eyebrow...

"Hum...are you lost?"

"You're Shade right? The city's mechanic?"

Shade seriously didn't know what to answer, why was a child asking him if he was the mechanic of the city at 22:30 PM? "Hum...yes I am, why?"

"My name is Melody. I'm your daughter!"

TBC...


	4. A wish - Part 2

**Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 3 – A wish...- part 2**

_"If you could make a wish, what would it be? We all have hopes and dreams that we do almost everything to make them come true. And if we're lucky and our wish is fulfilled, maybe that's what we can call happiness..."_

_Sulfus/Shade Radley_

The sun passed through the small space between the two curtains, the light was enough to reach the face of a young man. It didn't take too long for him to open his eyes, his amber eyes, he wasn't sleeping at all, no...he had waked up a while ago even before the alarm went off. A sigh escaped his lips as he finally decided it was time to get up and get ready to another day.

The man was tall, his skin was pale as the marble, fine abdominal muscles, spiky and rebel blue hair. He looked very young but apparently he was already 28 years old, actually all the people in that city he lived looked pretty much younger than they appeared! Shade Radley was his name; he was the mechanic in the small city of Maledicta (sorry for the strange name but I seriously had no ideas for the city's name, if you have something better in mind don't hesitate in telling me please).

Shade stretched as he sat up on the bed, yawning then, he was sort of sleepy since he didn't get much sleep last night. He keep having a strange dream where all that he could see was the face of a woman...a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes...and then no matter if he was asleep or awake, he would always hear a female voice, the voice seemed to be so close to him that it looked like whoever was doing it was right next to him, whispering right into his ear...and it was always the same thing or should he say the same name:

_'Sulfus...'_

Shade had learned to ignore it but lately it has been more persisting than the other times, it was like it was trying to warn him of something but he didn't know what...what could exactly that name mean? It didn't sound anything familiar to him...

Pushing those thoughts aside, the man dressed up his mechanic clothes and got the coffee ready. He opened the curtains and let the sun in his house, though there wasn't much sun, the sky was very cloudy but it didn't look like it was going to rain. He stared outside the window as he blew softly to coffee to cool it down a bit, he looked not particular interested at the city's clock tower, that clock hasn't worked since...well since he remembered! He wondered when they would fix that clock.

The young man picked up his cellphone to take a look at the time: 8h30, well looks like it was time to open the workshop, he should better get going. He finished the coffee and quickly run outside his home. He locked the door, put his key in his pocket and walked towards his motorbike, parked not too far away from his house. The city of Maledicta was small but Shade's workshop was right in the end of the street, he could have just gone by feet but the problem was that today he had an important and very strict client who was going there and he thought he should take his motorbike today just to get there in time.

However it didn't seem enough...

"Finally! How long were you going to make me wait?!" Shade couldn't help but roll his eyes as he climbed off and barred the motorbike with the lock. He walked to the workshop and opened the doors.

"Well excuse me, miss mayor if you came here much earlier than the timetable" answered the man with a hint of annoyance and at the same sarcastic in his voice "But if I remember clearly the timetable here at the door says it opens at 9:00 AM, yet I'm opening it earlier for you..." he walked inside the motorbike as Reina held herself back from answering to Shade. She followed after him as he walked to the garage where he had her car ready.

"Well here it is, your car all new" mumbled the dark haired boy

Reina scoffed and entered inside the car "It better be" she opened her purse and took out of it a paper, she handled it to Shade who took it "Here you have the check..." the man however frowned and looked back at her

"This is not the price we had accorded!"

Reina chuckled "Oh well dearie, I had to cut off some because of the time you've made me wait, in the cold, in front of your workshop!" Shade clenched his teeth "Do you have any complaint, dearie?" her amber eyes were hard and cold, at the same time threatening...

_'Obviously I do but you are also the judge of the city...it would be a useless complaint...'_ he thought...he was so mad! "No...I don't have any..."

"I thought so" she turned on the car "Have a nice day, Radley" she left the garage, leaving a very angered Shade behind. He was so angered that he kicked the door hard.

"Stupid woman! How dare she do this?! Just because she is the mayor of the city, she thinks she can do everything she wants! If only she knew what other people would give to have a life like hers! I just want to leave this city once and for all!" that's right, Shade's deepest wish was to leave Maledicta and search for a better life, however he didn't have much money to make such a huge trip plus finding a new house...his actual house's rent was high and he barely could save some money to himself, money that he wanted to save so one day he could leave the city...

The young mechanic calmed down himself after a while and went back to work on other cars he had in the garage, yet he couldn't keep his mind off what Reina had just done to him...at this rate he would never leave this damned town...

Lunch time arrived and as usual Shade went to have lunch at the Coffee Heaven, all the people in the town would go there, either for breakfast, for lunch, for dinner, they always had a good time in there, it was like in there they didn't have any worries and things weren't expensive at all.

"Well I was wondering when our mechanic would show up!" said a woman around the same age as Shade, she had dark hair caught in a high ponytail, red eyes and pale skin. Sofia Kyra was her name. "What took you so long man?"

"Sorry, Sofia...but the mayor totally blew my brain out this morning..." said Shade as he sat down on a chair

"Alright what did she do this time?" the woman crossed her arms

"Yeah well, remember that she left her car at my workshop yesterday?" Sofia nodded "Well today she came to pay and only gave me half of the price we had accorded! She said she had to cut the price because she waited too long outside the workshop...pff I hate that woman..."

"I seriously am gonna shot that woman one day!"

Shade laughed "With what? With your psychic powers?" Sofia worked most of her time at the café but she sometimes opened a small shop where she read the future of people.

She hit him on the head "Don't play with that!" he rolled his eyes and chuckled, Sofia went back inside the kitchen where the food for the lunches was being made. Just then another woman with long pink hair and blue greyish eyes came inside, she was the owner of the coffee and she was a very nice and sweet woman, her name is Candace Rose. All the people who knew her well usually called her Candy.

"Hey there Shade" she said as she approached him "Are you going to take the usual?" the man nodded, she wrote down on a paper what he ordered, she smiled at him and winked "It's coming right away, oh and...just try to forget what that woman did to you, she doesn't deserve a piece of your anger." Shade smiled and nodded, well it was always good to have the support of some friends.

Soon enough Sofia came with his food and served him, he began eating. Just then another person entered the coffee shop, he looked and saw a young lady with long blue hair and red eyes, he didn't think he had seen her before...she leaned against the counter, Candace soon enough came to her.

"Oh hey Miranda, I guess you came to pick up the cake?"

"Yes I have, she is at school right now so it's the perfect chance to take the cake" answered the woman, Candace giggled and went inside the kitchen to go get the box with the cake. While waiting for the woman to come back, Miranda took a look around the coffee shop and came across Shade...she became silent and her mouth was slight open...she continued staring at him until Candace brought her back to reality.

"Here you go Miranda" the blue haired woman smiled and picked up the box, she paid and left but not before she looked one last time at Shade...

Sofia approached Shade and elbowed him slightly "She was looking at you"

"Huh? Who?"

"The Santa Claus! Who do you think?! Miranda!"

"I don't even know her..."

"Duh, you can always get to know her"

"Not really interested..." he finished eating his food

Sofia rolled her red eyes "Seriously Shade, when you are going to find a woman for you?"

Shade stood up and sighed "Like I said Sofia, I'm not really interested right now...I barely have money to handle my life, let alone to spend it on dates..." suddenly the woman grabbed his hand "What are you doing?" but Sofia didn't answer, she keep looking at his hand...at the lines of his hand...as soon as he realized what she was doing, Shade couldn't help but roll his eyes, there she was again trying to read the future...

"Your life is going to turn upside down from now on, Shade, you should be ready"

He rolled his eyes again, he didn't quite believe in these things "Sure thing, Sofia..."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you when that happens!" Shade left the coffee and returned to his workshop, till it was night and time to close it. He was so tired; it has been a very hard day...he just wanted to go home, eat something and fall asleep...

He rode on his motorbike back to his home, he parked it, barred it with the lock and walked towards the door of his house, taking the keys out of his pocket he unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door right behind him...

He took off his shoes and was about to sit down on the couch when suddenly the bell of the door rang, he groaned in frustration and looked at the time, it was freaking 22h30! Who could it be at this time?! He sighed and walked towards the door, he opened it and saw nobody...until he looked down and saw...

A little girl, whose age shouldn't be more than the 9/10 years, long blonde and straight hair with a red tuft covering the whole front part of the right hair, shining blue eyes.

"Hum...are you lost?"

"You're Shade right? The mechanic of the city?"

Shade raised an eyebrow, why was a little girl asking him if he was the mechanic of the city at 22h30?! "Hum...yes I am, why?"

"My name is Melody. I'm your daughter!"

SAY WHAT?!

TBC...


	5. Changes

**Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 4 – Changes**

_"Life often changes the plans of what we dream and test us to see how we face them"_

_Andy/Phoebe Dawson_

"My name is Melody. I'm your daughter!"

W-What...? Had that little girl just said she was his daughter? HIS daughter?! No! That was impossible! He didn't have a daughter! He had never been in a relationship, how could he have a daughter! This little girl for sure was confusing him with someone else!

Before Shade could reply to the little girl's affirmation, Melody wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and buried her head in his stomach. With that sudden touch Shade began seeing many flashes in his head, flashes and scenes! And in all of them was a teenage blonde girl...the same girl from his dreams, it was her with...a boy that looked...like himself?

_"I'm Raf, who are you?"_

_"My name is Sulfus! Sure you must have heard about me!" said the devil reaching out his hand_

_~*.*~_

_"Now I've got you!" said Sulfus as he walked towards the blonde girl but she escaped from his hands and run out of the room_

_"I don't think so! You gotta catch me first!"_

_"You can't get away from me! Stop!"_

_~*.*~_

_"So devil, I'm here! Spit it out! What do you want from me!" said the blonde girl with a frustrated look on her face_

_The devil put a confusion look "Me?! It's more like what do you want! You asked me here or don't you remember?!"_

_"If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about!"_

_~*.*~_

Shade, scared and surprise by all those scenes quickly released himself from Melody's arms and stumbled backwards until his back hit against the wall. He breathed hard and his amber eyes were widen with the shock, he slowly looked back at the young girl who looked at him confused and worried.

"Daddy are you alright?"

"S-Stop calling me that!" he said, startling the child "I'm not your father! I can't be!"

"But you are!"

"No I'm not! I never was in a relationship with anyone, it's impossible for me to have a daughter!"

"That's because your memory was erased! You were a devil, my mom was an angel, you two were in love with each other even though it was forbidden but you always fought for it! Then I was born but you had to abandon me in order to protect me from the curse!"

"Stop!" he yelled "Stop with all these things! I'm sorry kid but you've been reading too many fairytales! I'm not your father, I can't be your father and I wasn't a devil in love with an angel, these things don't exist!"

"But-"

"I said stop. Now...you're going to tell me where do you live and I'm going to take you there. Case closed." He grabbed his jacket and took the little girl's hand, he practically dragged her outside his house, he closed the door and locked it before leaving.

He sighed trying to calm down himself "Alright...where do you live...?"

Melody gave him a sad look, she didn't want to return to that house...to go near that woman...she thought that he could recover some memories when he saw her but it hadn't worked! Why...? Looks like she would have more work ahead of her than she thought...

"I live in the biggest house of this city..." she murmured, looking down

"You...you are the mayor's daughter...?" said Shade, slight surprised and shocked, he had no idea that such a cold woman like Reina would have a daughter...

"She is not my mother!" exclaimed firmly Melody; her tone startled slightly the man. The young girl began walking down the street; Shade sighed and began walking right after her, he had to make sure she got home safe! He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her...he didn't know why but that's how he felt.

"Why do you say she is not your mother?"

"Because she isn't...she just adopted me...but sincerely I would rather still being in an orphanage...it's exactly the same thing...she probably just adopted because she felt alone in that huge house but she pays no attention to me. Nor that I need her attention...she is a witch."

Shade sighed "Look kid-"

"Melody"

"As you wish...Melody I don't like your mother very much either but adopted or not, you're her daughter and she is your mother. You should treat her as so." He walked a bit faster and then kneeled down in front of the young girl "Look...I'm sorry that I yelled at you back in my house but I...I was just shocked with what you had told me...I mean...I never was in a relationship with anyone, I can't have a daughter...and even if you were, I'm not in the best condition to support anyone else, I barely have money for myself...even if Reina doesn't pay much attention to you, she can give you a better life than I could ever give IF you were truly my daughter."

Melody wanted to keep insisting but she knew it would take her nowhere...for now...but she wouldn't give up this easily; she wouldn't give up so easily on her mission, she would make her father recover all of his memories and remember her and her mother.

The little girl nodded, Shade stood up and the two began walking again towards the huge mansion just a few feet away from the place they were. Just when they crossed the fence's door, the house's door opened and revealed an extremely worried Miranda who immediately ran towards Melody when she saw her. Still inside the house, close to the door stood a not very happy Reina.

"Melody! Thank God you're okay! Do you know how much you scared me when I didn't see you in bed?!"

"I'm sorry Miranda...I just..." she didn't finish the phrase, she just looked down, Miranda would understand what she meant as soon as she saw Shade still by the fence's door. She soon noticed the man and widened her eyes, she turned back to Melody.

"Melody...I thought we had accorded that we would do this together..." she whispered so Reina wouldn't hear out their conversation and find out the entire plan.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't wait..." she looked down; Miranda sighed and stood up, her hands still on Melody's shoulders. She looked at Shade and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for bringing Melody back home"

"It was nothing; I just did the right thing. I was going home when I found her wandering around the streets, so I thought the best was to bring her home." Reina approached the three with a suspicious look

"Melody what the hell were you doing wandering around the streets at this time! No moreover why the hell did you even leave your room!"

Melody looked at the blue haired woman and glared at her with a cold look...she escaped from Miranda's hands "To find my real family, my real dad!" and she ran back inside the mansion. Reina glared at Shade who also glared at her...

"Miranda go with Melody...make sure that she won't leave again..." Miranda didn't say a word and followed back home, as soon as she made sure that nobody else was there, Reina approached more Shade and pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"If I ever see...no, if I ever dream that you approached again MY daughter...say goodbye to your life Radley because I'm going to make your life a hell..."

Shade laughed bitterly "More than you have until now? I doubt it...but you can relax Miss Mayor...I don't intend in approaching Melody again. But for once listen to me...I don't know why you adopted Melody nor it's my concern but you should spend more time with her, she is not a toy, she is a child who needs attention and love, not to be ignored like you do." He turned his back and her and began walking away leaving a furious Reina behind...

~*.*~

Reina walked inside her bedroom and shut the door, locking it, she was worried...she sat down on her bed as she put a hand on her chin...this wasn't good...Melody had just said that she left to find her real father...so that meant that she already knows who her parents were and would start breaking the curse...no, she couldn't let that happen, she had to stop at all costs that Melody and Shade met ever again.

She would not let the curse be broken so easily...even if that meant killing once and for all Shade...or should she call him Sulfus...

"She will never find her mother...and she will not approach her father either..." she murmured...

~*.*~

_The next day, 13h30..._

"Alright I have got to go girls. I lost track of time, if I don't hurry up I'm going to be late for work!" said a woman, she had long dark blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin and dressed formal work clothes. She had just finished having lunch with her friends, Monica and Liliana. Monica belonged to the police department while Liliana worked at the city's college as a teacher; all of them were on their lunch break.

"Oh already Phoebe?" said Monica

"Yes, yes I really have to go or I will be late, I still need to verify a few things before we release the magazine!" the woman quickly left the payment at the table knowing that later Candace would pick it up. She left the coffee shop and entered her car. She began driving towards the magazine publisher when suddenly her cellphone began ringing, it was probably one of her work partners, but the problem was...she didn't know where she had put the cellphone!

"Oh dear..." she sighed and began searching the cellphone with her hand through her purse while at the same time she tried to keep her eyes on the road. For a single second she took her eyes off the road to look down at the purse and finally grab the cellphone when..."Oh geez!" she hit the break as fast as she could when she realized that she was about to reach a crosswalk where a child was walking on! The blonde child fell on the street with the scare of almost being hit by the car.

Phoebe completely forgot about the cellphone and quickly got out of the car, she run to the little girl and kneeled down "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"No, no, I'm fine miss, you didn't hurt me I'm just a little shaky from the scare" answered the child

She sighed of relief "Oh thank god, I really thought I had hurt you when I saw you fall. What's your name child?"

"I'm Melody"

"Pleasure to meet you Melody, I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Dawson, here let me help you get up" she extended her hand out to help the child and for a moment when Melody touched her hand, a flash and a scene crossed Phoebe's mind.

_"Hey sis, look at this dress! What do you think?" asked a dark blonde and green eyed angel showing a long and beautiful orange dress "I think Terence made a great job choosing this dress for the Spring Dance!" _

_"He indeed did!" giggled another angel whose hair was blonde too but much more light than her sister's and her eyes were sky blue_

_~*.*~_

_The light blonde angel giggled and gave her sister a teasing look "Oh Andy...Zane is coming on our way..."_

_Andy immediately blushed and widened her green eyes as she looked at her sister "W-What?! W-Where?!"_

_~*.*~_

"Miss Phoebe are you alright?" asked Melody as soon as she noticed how deep in thought the young woman was, Phoebe quickly blinked her eyes and shook her head slightly and smiled at the girl

"Yes, yes I'm alright Melody. Well um...were you going to school?"

"No, I was going home"

"Well...um...what do you think of me offering you an ice-cream? It's the least I can do for almost having hit you with the car" the magazine could wait a bit longer...Melody smiled and nodded

"Yes, sure! Let me just call my nanny" she took out her cellphone and called Miranda telling her that she would come home a bit late, making up the excuse that she was going to the coffee with a friend. Then the two left towards Coffee Heaven, they weren't very far away from it, it was exactly the same place where Phoebe had just left minutes ago.

Monica and Liliana weren't there anymore when they arrived, so the two girls just sat down near the bar where Sofia soon approached them.

"Hadn't you leave a few minutes ago Phoebe?"

The woman giggled "I had but I need to repay this little girl before I go. I will buy her an ice-cream"

"Alright, is it the usual ice-cream Melody?"

"Yes please!" answered the young girl as she took out the big book out of her bag

"What is that book?" asked Phoebe, curious

"It's uh...a story book!" lied Melody, she didn't really want to start boring Phoebe with the story of the curse or else she would react the same way Shade had last night...now that she looked closely at Phoebe, she knew exactly who she was! She was Andy, her mother's young sister...so that made her, her aunt!

"You looked very attached to that book, is it good?"

"Yes it is, the stories...look very real. There is a character that looks like you!"

Phoebe giggled "Oh there is?" Melody opened the book and showed her the picture of the dark blonde teenager standing next to another blonde teenager; they were both hugging "Oh my, you're right, she does look like me"

"Here you go Mel" said Sofia as she gave the little girl her chocolate and vanilla ice-cream

"Thanks Sofia!" Phoebe paid the ice-cream and the two left the coffee shop "Thanks for the ice-cream Phoebe but I really have got to go now or my nanny will be worried!"

"Alright, I hope to meet you again Melody, if you ever need to talk go here" she gave the little girl a card "I work at the magazine publisher and I live right next to it" Melody nodded and smiled as she run off to her home, Phoebe waved at her and watched her disappear from her view, the smile on her face soon disappeared and was replaced by a confused expression

_'Why is that child so familiar to me...I feel like I've seen her before and that I have a connection with her...but why...?'_

TBC...

You choose! Who should Melody be with next time, this is to who should she bring some memories back next? And what would be the situation? Here are the characters she hasn't give memories yet:

Cabiria/Sofia – works at the coffee shop and is a tarot reader

Kabale/Karen – works at the pharmacy

Gas/Herman – works as a chef in the restaurant

Miki/Charlotte – works at the library

Urie/Rosemary – works at the flowers shop

Dolce/Candace – owns the coffee shop and a jewelry shop

Marrie/Monica – works at the police office

Naomi/Liliana – works at the school

Who is the next? You choose!


	6. A mother's voice

**Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 5 – A mother's voice…**

_"Mothers have the tough challenge of learning to let go._

_This is a sometimes painful but necessary process that is made possible by love"_

_Raf_

Melody was in her bed, she should be sleeping by now but she just couldn't do it, her mind was filled with so many things...so many things had happened in just a few days...she completed 10 years and her life turned completely upside down...she discovered that her babysitter was kind of like her guardian that was protecting her from the one who had adopted her...she discovered that she was an hybrid, half angel and half devil and not a simple human girl, she discovered she had the mission and power to recover the memories of the people who lived in the city, all of them were also angels and devils...her father...he didn't believe he was her father at all, his memory just like everyone else's had been erased and now he refused to believe he had a daughter...

She was so lost...how was she going to recover all the memories of all these people and also make her father believe he had a daughter and that he had been cursed...and to make things worse...she didn't know where her mother was...she knew she wasn't in the city, cursed and with lost memories just like everyone else...but then where was she?

Blu had told her that through all these last ten years she had been looking for her mother but she had no success in finding her...hadn't she been caught by the curse or was hiding somewhere...?

The young child sighed and stared at the book's page...staring at the picture of the blonde teenage holding a blue towel where herself was wrapped, after she was born...and moments before they were separated...her mother looked weak and sick but at the same time happy, happy for having her child in her arms...even if she was going to separate from her soon enough...Melody took one last look at the page before putting her hand over the picture of her mother...

"I will find you mommy..." with that she closed the book, hide it under the bed, turned off the light and slid down back inside the bed, she immediately fell asleep.

_She found herself in a beautiful garden, flowers, pure blue sky, white clouds, green grass, birds flying around and singing...that place was just amazing! But where was she?_

_"Melody..." the voice echoed through the place causing the blonde child to look around "Melody...my little girl..."_

_"W-Who are you? Where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, sweetheart" the voice now seemed to be closer to her, from behind her, Melody turned around quickly and her eyes widened at what she saw right before her eyes...those same eyes filled with crystal tears as she run to the person who opened her arms and wrapped them around the child's tiny body as soon as her arms wrapped around the person's waist._

_"Mommy...it's really you...?"_

_The woman smiled and caressed the child's long hair "Yes my baby, it's me...you have grown up so much...I wish I had been there to see you..."_

_"Why can't I find you...? Why aren't you in the city like the others...?"_

_Raf sighed "Reina...she feared that if me and your father met, even with our memories lost, that we would certainly fall in love once again and break the curse...so she hide me underneath the city, put me in an eternal sleep. A sleep that only your father can wake me up..."_

_Melody looked at her "Then let me take him there! He will see you and remember you!"_

_She shook her head "No honey...it wouldn't work, I can only wake up when your father recovers his memories, only then you can tell him where I am"_

_"But I don't know what to do mommy...he...I tried...I tried to tell him that I'm his daughter, I tried to tell him about your love story, I tried to show him the book but he won't believe in me! I can't do this alone..."_

_Raf caressed her daughter's cheek "You are stronger than you think my baby...your father has always been very stubborn and hard to convince, so you will have to be as stubborn as he is and keep persisting. You have the power to recover part of the memories of people and for what I know; you have already done it with your father, even if he reacted badly at the beginning, and also with my sister. You will have to do the same with everyone else. As for your father you must touch his heart, don't pressure him, just...spend time with him and then when he is ready, try to give him back a few more memories"_

_"But what about you...? You will have to stay in there...until I give back everyone's memories? Why can't we just bring you to the hospital or something?"_

_"Reina wouldn't allow that...if I came to the surface, if she finds out any of you knows where I am, she would kill anyone who would stop her...and I don't want any of you to suffer more...please sweetie, just do as I say...give back your father's memories"_

_The child sniffed and tried to not cry "I...I will try..."_

_Raf dried her daughter's tears before kissing her on the head and hugging her "You have to wake up now honey..."_

_The little girl looked up at her mother "W-What? A-Already? B-But I just met you! After ten years I met you, I don't want to leave you already!"_

_"I will be here whenever you need me, we can meet here, every night when you go to sleep"_

_"Y-You promise?"_

_The blonde woman nodded "Yes I promise" she let out her pinky finger "Pinky promise" Melody showed a small smile before wrapping her pinky finger around the one of her mothers, Raf leaned in and kissed her child's forehead before she and the whole place began disappearing_

Melody quickly jumped out of bed when a hand rested on her back to wake her up, Blu jumped from surprise when the child woke up so fast, the blue eyes of the girl moved to her babysitter before a big smile formed on her lips "I saw her!"

"Saw who Mel?"

"My mom! She is alive!"

Blu's red eyes widened in surprise "W-What?"

"She came into my dreams, I know where she is! She told me she is under the city but that nobody else could know about it until I recovered my dad's memories, only when he gets back his memories he will be able to wake her up from the eternal sleep Reina put her in! Reina was afraid that my mom and dad would meet and fall in love again and break the curse so she separated them"

"S-She told you all of that?"

"Yes! Now I have more strength to not give up to restore my dad's memories! And everyone else's too!" she jumped out of the bed and quickly went to get her school uniform dressed, Blu was still surprised but then showed a small smile, finally things were starting to compose themselves...she had the feeling that soon enough the curse would be broken and everyone would have their memories restored.

~*.*~

"Alright children, Mother's Day is very close and so I want you to do something, write a poem, do a drawing, something with clay, anything that is related to you and your mother." Said Liliana as she began walking around her pupils' tables to see what they were doing. The first one she approached was Melody, since the day that little girl had made a picture of two people and her claiming that these people were her real parents that Liliana became concerned that something could be happening to her.

She wasn't surprised at all when she saw the little girl drawing on the paper that mysterious blonde woman instead of Reina...Liliana was quite aware as well as the whole city that Melody had been adopted by the Mayor but what she wondered was how the little girl had managed to discover who was her real mother and why pay so much attention to her knowing that most likely she had been abandoned by her biological mother...but sometimes things just aren't what they seem...

"That's a very nice picture, Melody"

"Thanks...I will give it to my mommy when she is able to return!"

The pink haired teacher was aware that by the word 'mommy' she wasn't referring to Reina at all...actually now that she noticed...Melody never called Reina 'mom' or 'mommy', she always called her by her real name...she wanted to have a talk with the child but she would rather wait for the end of class to do it...

Long minutes later, the bell rang announcing the end of classes "No running in the halls kids!" yelled the teacher as the children began running outside "Melody, I would like to talk to you before you go" the blue eyed child blinked in confusion but then nodded, she finished putting the books inside her backpack before she approached the teacher.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no sweetie, nothing like that...I just wanted to ask you if everything is alright at home, at the school breaks..."

"Yes, everything is alright"

"It's just...you suddenly began doing pictures and saying that those are your real parents...I'm just wondering how you would find out something like that...and...aren't you scared of looking for them? Of discovering that...they abandoned you?"

"No, I know they didn't abandon me...I mean...not because they didn't love me or wanted me...but to protect me and I will find them"

Liliana sighed "Alright...if you are so sure...if you need something just tell me alright?"

"Teacher...tell me...do you believe in magic?"

"In...magic? Why do you ask?"

"Because...of this" she slowly grabbed her teacher's hand, the woman's eyes widened when through her mind began passing scenes...

_"Hey...you two are Andy and Marrie right? Professor Arkhan told me about what happened to your dorm! These stupid devils just can't do anything else but play pranks." Said a pink haired angel as she approached the blonde and brunette angels "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Naomi and well from now on we are roommates!"_

_~*.*~_

_"We're best friends forever!" smiled Andy "And these necklaces are our bond!" she said as she pointed to the three necklaces on their necks, they had the three friends' halos colors: lilac, orange and green._

_"But we need a name..." murmured Marrie "Mmmm...something original..."_

_"What about Anmana Guardians?" proposed Naomi "We're guardians of the humans' hearts plus the initials of our names!"_

_"It's perfect! Anmana Guardians, Keepers of the Heart!"_

Liliana shook her head as soon as she left her trance, she put a hand on her head and tried to understand what had just happened...what were these three friends that she had just seen...and why did they have wings? But the thing that intrigued her more was...the necklace...

The woman moved her hand to her neck and from inside her clothes she took a necklace...the exact same necklace she had seen just now in her mind...but what did that mean...?

"How did you-?" she didn't finish the phrase...Melody had disappeared already...leaving her without the answers she was seeking right now..."What was that..."

~*.*~

_Raf brushed her daughter's hair with a soft brush, she began twirling it around her soft fingers starting to form a blond and red braid "I did it mommy!" murmured the child happily "I gave back some memories of my teacher, one of aunt's best friends!"_

_The blonde woman smiled "I know my baby, and I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it"_

_"I know I shouldn't have left her like that...but I thought that she perhaps needed some time to think about what she had just seen before she began asking me how I did it and what were these things...did I do the right thing mommy...?"_

_"Of course you did Mel, Naomi was too confused right now, she wouldn't understand immediately what had just happened and that's what everyone in this town need, they need time to believe, to understand and to recover" she kissed her daughter's soft hair before she held the child tightly and sweetly in her arms, the way only a mother could hold her baby_

_"There are so many people left mommy...do you think I will be able to do it?"_

_"Yes Mel, I believe you can...you also need time to control your power honey, so don't try to rush things..."_

_"But I want to save you as soon as possible"_

_"I know sweetie...but you can't force things, your powers just woke up and they need time to be controlled, let Blu help you with that, she knows how to do it, I want to see you and your father in reality very soon as well but we can't rush things...if that were to happen something bad could happen to you and I don't want that to happen...I lost you once honey and I'm not losing you again...so promise me that you will take things easy..."_

_Melody cuddled in her mother's chest and closed her eyes "I promise mommy...I promise you..."_

_TBC..._

I know it's kinda short but I don't have many ideas right now...so I hope you like it!


End file.
